ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Chill (Earth-2020)
This article, Big Chill (Earth-2020), is the sole property of User:Skullguy123. For permission to use, mention or make major edits, ask me first for my permission. However, grammatical, spelling, and punctuation edits are more then welcomed This article is currently under construction Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a (species) from the planet (home planet) in (your series' name). Appearance Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black, armor-like body with dark blue patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates; one resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand with two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities * Ice Breath: Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice. * Wind Breath: His breath can also be as strong as wind, enough to push the moving Rust Bucket off a cliff. * Cryokinesis: He can also generate ice generating beams from his hands which he can manipulate. He can form manipulable ice constructs from the ground by touching it. He can freeze objects just by touching them. * Intangibility: Big Chill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. * Enhanced Strength: Big Chill has enhanced strength as he is able effortlessly ripped apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Big Chill is capable of chewing up metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders, serving trays, and drinking molten steel. * Environmental Adaptation: Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold.He can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Like Jetray, Big Chill can use his feet to hold things while flying blue and made him more armor like maybe have him able to vomit metal on himself and become more durable or make metal cocoon to hold enemies. Weaknesses * Intangibility: Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. The only inanimate objects that have been able to touch intangible Big Chill are. His intangibility is also consciously used which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. * Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Hypnotick and other Psycholeopterrans. * Electricity: Big Chill has a weakness against electricity History Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * Trivia 1 Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-18 at 10.10.48 PM.png Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Intangibility Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Winged Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Insect Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Breath Power Aliens Category:Ice Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens